As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. D176,972; 2,061,189; 3,010,315; and 3,220,253; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse weather vane constructions which employ moving visual components.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented devices do not duplicate a simulated moving picture arrangement such as is provided by the present invention.
In addition, virtually all of the prior art devices utilize totally exposed components whose viable appearance is not substantially changed as the components move. In the present invention, each component is only partially revealed at any given time and is representative of a portion or segment of an everchanging visual picture.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and unique arrangement for weather vanes which provide an enhanced visual image which simulates a moving picture and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.